Magic!
by Gemini126
Summary: We all have risks and we all have secrets. This is one of those stories. The one where it's origin. The one where the secret behind it all is revealed. How do Gumball and Darwin keep surviving? Wings and magic? You just may have guessed it.. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Beginning Of The End**

_Sometimes problems only arise when they are most unwanted. At a time where it seemed like nothing could get worse. And you soon learned it could in fact become much worse._

_There are always days like that. But somehow they never go as planned. Sometimes it was almost gone, and then you see it right there in your grasp._

_Lights and flames surround you. They really don't leave, and they never really came either._

* * *

><p>"Richard! Get the family jewels!" Nicole, Queen of the vast kingdom of Domino called over her shoulder, wrapped in the finest violet colored lace her or anyone's money could buy. She grabbed a basket of clothes, along with holding one drooling child bouncing around inside of it.<p>

The basket plopped up and down as the woman carried it hurriedly down the steps, her husband, Richard, the king, in close pursuit.

They were all fleeing.

Outside the palace were burning shops, injured citizens as their dictators were about as helpless as the poorest in the kingdom.

They fled down the steps of the palace, the baby inside breathing heavily in fear and being chased in smoke. The large cloud of smoke.

They made it to the last step, which led to the cobblestone streets. They ran to where a tiny portal was waiting for them.

Of course, it wasn't for them.

This portal separated the magical world from the world you dear reader lives in. This wasn't for them. They couldn't travel through it. They had no power.

Ahh, but the darling child did in reality. Great power. A Domino resident could tell by the way he glowed amongst a powerless creature.

Nicole hugged the basket tight, placing a kiss on the fluffy child's head. Richard added in a live fish for luck.

They picked him up, holding the dear thing with cautions in their movement. They placed him carefully inside. It wouldn't do much good, considering that it swirled the baby round and round like a rollercoaster in its purple infinity.

The fish followed, being swung and slapped by magic too. They shared the atrocious journey together, eventually landing in a room.

Oh, not a room. A Hard, cold porch. Not to mention the extremely hot June weather that was crying them both. The baby cried and whimpered as the door was being unlocked.

A much poorer and much more normal looking Nicole picked the two up. She wore a pink shirt and white pants. She caressed the baby sighing. The baby quickly grew to like her after two seconds. "Richard!" She called.

A large man with a pair of brown pants and checkered shirt came and gasped at the wonderful sight.

"Our prayers have been answered!" Nicole gushed. "A child!"

Gumball, who he was nicknamed, giggled softly, touching his Father's face with his soft hand.

Richard was almost melting at the little child, who instantly one their hearts.

He could definitely tell. He pointed a mini cat claw in the air, as out of it's tip soared a blue zap, glittering and forming into a star in the sky.

The two adults gasped as they looked down at the child with wonder. He blushed as he knew that he was a STAR.

He waved his paws around and created toys like clowns and Jack in the boxes. They rained only on the house they owned.

He picked up his fish, who looked about to die, and zapped it, causing it to grow larger and larger to gain legs, along with the love of the cat and rabbit.

It was a joyous day, one that would never be forgotten. Mainly because all the safe warm ways went down the drain within time.

* * *

><p>And there was a reason of course for this downfall of happiness. And that was the price for the child's powers.<p>

The price that might just cost his life if he was not careful.

"Darwin!" He called, speeding up across the floor.

"I got it!" The fish called back, jumping into a fighting position.

"Ready?" Darwin asked his furry brother. His brother came to his side. He jumped into a position that meant he was ready. "Yeah!"

"Alright!" The two sucked in their surroundings. "If we need to explain, than ok!"

The two brought their hands above their heads, as swirls began surrounding their bodies.

"Magic!"

The two began transforming. Jewels surrounding their heads, magic twinkling into their fingertips as if their secret wasn't enough. Each one possessed a power.

Darwin felt his sneakers turn into hard boots that could protect him from dangerous surfaces. Gumball gained a turquoise shirt and blue navy shorts.

Then was the last part of their forming. Their strong wings made just for them. They dropped down and began soaring to their destination.

Along with their doom.


	2. Chapter 2

_You must be confused indeed. You probably are lost because we just brought you in. Almost to the end of this long tale._

_Gumball and Darwin aren't ordinary. You knew that. They have powers that developed throughout their childhood and they still are._

_But we have to take you a bit further back to the year they discovered their safety source. Their wings._

_Along with their dust._

* * *

><p>Gumball, age eight leapt up onto the swing set. He placed his feet on the ground and pushed off, his body leaving the ground.<p>

He was in the school playground of Elmore Elementary school. He giggled as his giggles disappeared as fast as they arrived.

A shriek startled him. Across the playground was Penny, the cute peanut with antlers whom he had a MEGA crush on. She was screeching because a rowdy boy was grabbing onto her antlers hardly, grinning.

Gumball Sat up from the swing. He wanted to tell the guy to let go of her. Sadly, he was frightened of this boy. You and I don't know what he looks like. We have never seen him on the show. He was banished before it aired.

Gumball ran, thinking of Penny and how if he did go to the nurse, his Mom would buy him candy and hug him. He would also be at home away from school.

He stopped when he reached the two. The boy looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Put her..uh.. let her go!" He cried, pointing a finger at the bully. The boy looked scared, but it vanished quickly. It was fake.

He grinned widely at the little cat. "Why should I? Is she your GIRLFRIEND"

Gumball Felt his face flame up. Never had he felt this awful feeling. It squeezed his chest and ate him up. The... feeling. Humiliation.

He hated it. He couldn't answer, too mortified.

The boy made kissy faces at him and began into the classic tree song. Gumball put his hands into fists, his face red as a fire truck toy.

"STOP IT NOW!" He screamed angrily. The boy continued on. Gumball looked at Penny, who avoided his view blushing hard.

_Great! She's too embarrassed to even look at me now!_

Gumball growled as his body was overcome with flames, as if escaping his emotion into reality. He brought his hands above his head, scaring and interrupting the bully. He dropped Penny down, her becoming unconscious. But we know she survived.

And then it happened. Gumball Wattersons first transformation.

.

* * *

><p>"Dude!" Gumball called. He and Darwin ran straight up the steps like lightning.<p>

"What?" Darwin asked, concerned it was something bad. He was still only six. They stood in front of their bedroom.

"I learned how to do something cool!" Gumball exclaimed. "Like what?" Darwin asked, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"This!" Gumball did as he did in the playground, putting his hands above his head.

He transformed. He landed on the ground, wings and all. Darwin was mesmerized.

"Woah!" Darwin breathed. "That's awesome!"

"I know!" Gumball grinned, then got sad. "Penny didn't get to see my coolness."

"That's ok, my love sick pal!" Darwin said, putting an arm on Gumball. "You can show it another day." He looked off into space. He then turned back to Gumball.

"What are you, anyway?"

"I don't know. Some sort of mischievous winged thing?"

"Maybe your a fairy!" Darwin said, eyes glowing. "Or a sprite or angel!"

Gumball clapped his hands, holding on to Darwin. "Sweet!" He said.

"Let's go!" He lead Darwin into their bedroom. They closed the door and began laughing and playing with action figures. Basically they were the baby nerds.

Just kidding. What? Never mind.

Their laughter rang like bells through the household, joyous. Just before it all was shattered.


End file.
